Volando a los cielos
by Kaito J
Summary: Un Fanfic Romantico con Gohan y Videl de protagonistas


A LOS CIELOS.

SOBRE LO MUCHO QUE TE QUIERO

Después de salvada la tierra hace ya unos meses, la paz relativa gobierna por sobre nuestro mundo. Todos han de saber que en esa guerra, los guerreros z, especialmente Gokú y Vegeta, con la ayuda de Mr. Satán salvaron la tierra de la destrucción absoluta. Con ello, los seres más poderosos del mundo obtuvieron un rato de descanso, tiempo en el cual se desarrolla esta historia.

Comienza con el despertar por la mañana de una joven habitante de ciudad Satán. Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado con el calor característico de dicha estación. Por lo que semejante calor obligó a la dama a dormir con algunos problemas de temperatura, aunado a la sensibilidad del género (con todo respeto para ellas, pero eso sucede). Una camiseta sin mangas, bastante holgada y unos pantaloncillos cortos fueron su pijama en esa noche. Su cabello, negro y corto, estaba por completo revuelto por los obligados movimientos de una noche incomoda. Con la ropa totalmente empapada por el sudor, su despertar pareció bastante desagradable. Sin embargo, no así fueron sus sueños. Eran estos sueños los que le habían despertado de buen humor.

Todas las noches era lo mismo. Soñaba con el día en que por fin su ser amado se le declararía. Pero con lo inocente que este era, jamás llegaría el tan esperado día. Con esto en la cabeza dándole vueltas, la joven azabache temía jamás ser correspondida.

Sin razón alguna, segundos después de haber despertado, el teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar. Esto le provocó un susto mayúsculo que la obligó a tomar una escala en el suelo antes de contestar. Alzando el parlante, la dama contestó.

-¿¡QUIEN ES Y QUE QUIERE?!

-¡BUENOS DÍAS VIDEL!

-¡Gohan! – sin razón alguna, como si él lo estuviera observando por un televisor, siendo que fue un teléfono de muro lo que contestó, la joven Videl tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarse. - ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy, guerrero dorado?

-Ya no me llames así. Esos días quedaron atrás. Quería saber si estarás ocupada el día de hoy.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo sarcásticamente la heredera de Mr. Satán – ¿Deseas sacarme a una cita romántica el día de hoy?

-Algo por el estilo. –Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Videl casi que se desprendió de su pecho. Sin embargo, toda esa ilusión cambió cuando supo que… - lo que sucede es que mi familia va a tener una especie de parrillada en un claro del monte Paos. Y yo quería saber si tú quisieras acompañarme en esta tarde.

-[Tenías que ser] –pensó Videl a lo que después respondió – Me encantaría acompañarte en tu parrillada. ¿A qué horas será?

-No estoy seguro. Si pudieras venir en un momento, quizás podríamos pasear un rato antes de que comience.

-Me parece bien. – Videl dejó en el buró el cepillo que le sirvió momentos antes y se levantó con el teléfono aún entre manos. No parecía querer cortar la charla con su amigo. En lo que buscaba algo que ponerse para ese día seguía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. – dime, Gohan, ¿No has pensado un poco en nosotros? Han pasado ya varios meses que nos tratamos y aún no ha pasado nada. Deberíamos…

-Discúlpame Videl. Necesito salir a cazar algo para comer.

-¿Comeremos algo recién cazado? – a Videl no le parecía extraño, pues así era como se alimentaba Gohan desde su nacimiento. Más bien, le provocaba algo de alegría saberlo, por el sazón de la señora Milk (sé que realmente se llama Chichi, pero yo crecí con ese nombre y así es como la llamo yo) que hacía de esos platillos extraños una delicia culinaria.

-Así es.

-Algo en especial.

-Depende de lo que se deje atrapar. Nos vemos después, Videl. Mi padre ya me está llamando. Hasta pronto.

Cuando Gohan colgó el parlante, Videl se sentía feliz. Todo aquel bochorno de la noche se había ido. Ya no podía recordar el por qué se había levantado de malas, y ya no importaba. El hecho de escuchar la voz del joven guerrero la hacía volar entre las nubes. ¡No, es en serio! Cuando Videl se dio cuenta, ya estaba flotando unos centímetros por sobre el piso de madera. Así de poderoso era aquello que sentía por Gohan. Con el sínodo de la voz de Gohan, Videl dejaba todo a un lado y se relajaba más que nunca. Sin embargo, cuando dejaba de escucharlo, esa relajación se terminaba y el cuerpo de la azabache terminaba en el suelo. En esta ocasión fue una caída de sentón que le cimbró todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué tiene la gravedad en mi contra?

Cerca de dos horas después, Gohan regresaba a casa con su presa atrapada: un enorme jabalí monstruoso que pronto sería cocinado y preparado, y de sus restos no quedarían ni las migajas, no con Goku cerca.

Arrastrando al enorme animal, Gohan llegó a su casa rustica en el monte. Notó de inmediato una especie de vehiculo que se había dejado aparcado a unos metros de la casa. Con ello, Gohan sabía que Videl ya se encontraba dentro de la casa. Pero se había extrañado por la presencia del vehículo. ¿Por qué llegar a la casa montada en eso si sabía volar desde hacía ya un tiempo? Más a su favor, había perfeccionado su vuelo después de la batalla pasada, viajando a velocidades similares a las de él en su estado humano (en súper saijajin sería demasiado).

Dejando a un lado el jabalí, Gohan se adentró en la casa con curiosidad a su casa, encontrándose de frente con su madre.

-Ya llegó. – preguntó el joven.

-Ya está aquí. Está detrás de la casa, observando las montañas

Casi al instante, Gohan salió a su encuentro. Cuando se encontró con la figura de Videl no podía creer lo que veía. De principio, se había vestido con un conjunto de sus mejores ropas, cosa diferente a lo que había visto anteriormente cuando entrenaban o estudiaban juntos. Vestía en ese día una camisa de color rojo un tanto provocativa por el escote en la espalda. Una minifalda blanca elástica ajustada a su cintura y caderas, unas zapatillas también blancas sin tacón para no arruinarlos en la parrillada al aire libre. Su cabello estaba adornado con una rosa roja que de alguna forma era opacada por los ojos de la dama, unos ojos que ella se había protegido con unos anteojos sin aumento de cristal azul. En su hombro descansaba un bolso que combinaba bien con el rojo de su camisa. Además, y para rematar la faena, parecía haber salido de una estética de cinco estrellas debido a la calidad de maquillaje que adornaba de forma increíble su rostro. Una vista bastante llamativa que le robó un suspiro de clase delta omega nada discreta. Fue este suspiro el que le llamó la atención a Videl. Al instante se volvió a ver a donde se encontraba Gohan.

-¡Ho…hola, Gohan!

-Buenos días, Videl. ¡Qué linda te ves hoy! – momento de reflexión y… - ¡Digo, que gusto que pudieses acompañarnos el día de hoy! ¿No te acompaña el señor Mr. Satán?

-No. Rara vez se presenta a un compromiso ajeno a su agenda. Creo que para invitarlo a él debes hacerlo con una semana de anticipación si de verdad lo deseas ver.

-Es una lastima.

-Pero, bueno. Así tendremos más tiempo para nosotros. – Momento de reflexión – ¡Perdón, quise decir que…!

-¡GOHAN! ¡DILE A TU PAREJA QUE AMOS A COMENZAR A PREPARAR LA PARRILLADA!

Con esta instrucción, si así se le puede decir a las palabras de Milk, tanto Videl como Gohan cambiaron de colores rápido. El rojo ahora era el color de moda en sus rostros. Sin embargo, y se debe resaltar, Gohan solo contestó con un avergonzado y tímido:

-¡Ya vamos, madre! – Palabras que jamás llegaron a los oídos de Milk, pero que retumbaron hondo en los de Videl. Ese mensaje entró por los oídos, recorrió su cuerpo en forma de escalofrío de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso hasta llegar a su cabeza donde campaneó un rato. Sin dudar a dudas, Gohan le había movido el mundo completo a la dama con unas palabras que jamás esperó. Y sin embargo, Gohan no parecía querer rectificar sus palabras. En lugar de ello, le ofreció a Videl el brazo con un todo intencionado – ¿Nos vamos?

Pensativa, Videl decidió aceptar el brazo del joven reposando delicadamente su mano sobre él. El par se adentró en la casa sin dejar de observarse el uno al otro. Por la cabeza de la joven azabache bailaban y revoloteaban un sin fin de ideas. Ocurrencias que de ser ciertas le alegrarían de por vida.

Milk, que ya sabía por mera intuición de los sentimientos de Videl hacia su hijo (claro que al ver la forma en que se miran, el como es que él suspira cada vez que la ve y el tiempo que se dedican los dos cuando no están combatiendo JUNTOS el crimen para comenzar a sospechar algo), al ver entrar a los dos, en una forma pasiva, retiró a Videl de la cercanía de su hijo. Y, aunque no era con mal afán, si era intencional.

-Videl, cariño, ¿Me podrías ayudar con la ensalada mientras llega Gokú?

-¡Claro, señora!

Parte del trabajo de la esposa del hombre más poderoso del universo es el de la mejor cocinera del mismo sector, y además el de cocinera maratónica de una sola sentada. Este día, gracias a kami-sama, ese día Videl se ofreció para ayudarla con la cocina. Como esta era la primera vez que ayudaba en la cocina de Milk, ya imaginarán el trabajo que esto significa. Resumiendo: quinientos kilogramos de jabalí, sesenta de verduras, cien de frutas y litros inimaginables de agua para caldos y bebidas. Resultado final, una perriza en la cocina en una sola sentada. Para rematar la faena (ole!) el traslado desde la casa hasta el lago que tanto le gustaba a Milk era el fin perfecto para un día especial. Bueno, hay que aceptar que del traslado se encargaría el hombre de la casa y su útil teletransportación. No cabe duda que todo tiene solución.

Para cuando las damas terminaron con la comida, las dos se sentían exhaustas. Con todo el trabajo aún resintiendo sobre sus espaldas y hombros, ambas se sentaron para reposar un poco. Con ello comenzó la charla entre las dos. El tiempo fue dando lugar a una charla tan amena, que sin darse cuenta un tema fue llevando a otro, hasta que el principio quedó a un lado.

-Mi madre – decía Videl con las manos en las rodillas – solía decir, antes de su muerte, que una mujer que se sienta feliz de serlo, debe valorarse antes de valorar a cualquier otra persona. Pero con tantas cosas alrededor de mi cabeza, me parece difícil encontrar prioridades personales. La justicia, el amor y los juegos, además de los deberes como las tareas y los estudios parecen estar fuera de orden ahora. Y ni que decir de las fiestas.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces ¿Por qué viniste a esta?

-Pues… yo…

-Acepto tu relación con mi hijo, pero tarde o temprano debe saberlo.

-De que relación está usted hablando, si él y yo sólo somos compañeros de escuela y profesión.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, Videl. Si tú te comportas como yo cuando estaba enamorada de mi Goku. Aun recuerdo cuando me pidió matrimonio, cuando yo aún era una niña. El maestro Roshi acababa de apagar nuestro castillo que había sufrido un incendio. Y antes de que se marchara me dijo que volvería para pedir mi mano en matrimonio.

-[Gohan cuenta esa historia de un modo tan diferente]

Momento más oportuno no podía existir. Cuando entró Goku por la puerta principal, acompañado por su hijo menor Goten, los oídos de Milk revolotearon de gusto. Cuando el hombre de la casa hizo su aparición en la cocina, la esposa ya estaba por colgársele al cuello. Por eso, Goku ya sabía que todo estaba listo. Casi a la fuerza, Milk le sembró un beso en los labios a su marido, que no se quedó simplemente quieto y correspondió a tremenda muestra de cariño (soñar no cuesta nada. Además, él si la quiere)

Esta acción provocó en cierta forma los celos de la hija de Mr. Satán. Ella también sentía deseos de tener una relación como la que tenían el matrimonio que estaba frente a ella. Pero eso estaba aún lejos. No con lo tímido que es Gohan.

VOLANDO A LOS CIELOS

SOBRE LO MUCHO QUE ME QUIERES

Cuando la pareja terminó de besarse, Videl trató de disimular su curiosidad. Gokú, que en cuanto entró a la casa fue atacado por su mujer, no había visto que Videl se encontraba en la misma habitación que ellos. Por lo que al verla la trató como si nada hubiese pasado (este sujeto no tiene pudor alguno.

-Señorita Videl. ¿Viene a acompañarnos en el día de campo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ahh, siii! Gohan me invitó a su parrillada. Espero no ser una molestia, señor.

-No, para nada. De hecho, Gohan ha querido hacer él este día de campo.

-Parrillada, cielo. – Dijo Milk

-Como sea.

-Gohan preparó este día.

-Míralo por la ventana. – Videl así lo hizo. Gohan había acabado con el jabalí y se disponía a cargar con los demás utensilios útiles. En eso salió a velocidad rumbo a la cima del monte. – Lleva así toda la mañana. De un lado a otro como una ardilla en primavera.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Pero me parece que tiene algo atorado en la cabeza. En fin, hace mucho que no lo veo tan nervioso como el día de hoy. Quizás sea la edad o algo en el aire.

Videl no sabía qué era lo que hacía que Gohan se comportara así. No sabía de alguna razón que le hiciera comportarse así, y eso comenzaba a intrigarle. En ese momento ya estaban a punto de salir.

Reunidos afuera, todos tomaron a Gokú y se transportaron a la cima del monte Paos, justo donde se encontraba Gohan ya colocando la mesa. Parecía estar tomando cada detalle en serio, como colocar el florero exactamente en el centro espacial de la mesa, o colocar cada cubierto en su lugar a la distancia exacta del platillo. Aunque no parecía ser tan importante, Gohan había hecho de esa parrillada algo especial.

Tan entretenido estaba en ordenar la mesa, que no se dio cuenta de que Videl se acercaba por la espalda (esto por que Milk se había ido a recoger algunos frutos y Gokú… pues… no sé… digamos que tampoco estaba allí) sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba Gohan. Sabía que él adivinaría lo que tramaba, pero aún así deseaba intentarlo. Sin piedad, se posó detrás de él con un grito de terror, asustándolo casi de infarto. Ya se imaginarán la risa que tenia videl al darse cuenta de que su plan había funcionado.

-¡No puedo creer que hallases caído!

-¡No es divertido! ¡Casi me produces un infarto!

-Y... ¿Qué estás planeando?

-¿Planeando?

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo. Tú no eres de esas personas que le pone atención a detalles a menos que en verdad estés planeando algo. Como con las huidas de la escuela para convertirte en el gran saijaman. Algo te traes. Y quiero saber qué es.

-No tengo idea de que hablas.

-Por favor, dime qué te traes. Quiero participar, quiero hacer algo antes de morirme de aburrimiento. Quiero…

-De acuerdo. Pero deberás hacer lo que yo diga y nada más.

-Si señor – Videl hizo un saludo marcial americano (ya saben, la palma firme a la altura de la frente) y comenzó a ayudarle a Gohan en el trabajo. Para eso, Gohan comenzó a indicarle todo aquello que pudiese ser ideal para ese día.

Poco tiempo después, Videl y Gohan ya tenían lista la mesa, bastante bien adornada y preparada para todo. Al ver su creación, Videl no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía la mesa, cubierta por un mantel a cuadros como para día de campo (esas con cuadros rojos y blancos) un florero con nube, claveles blancos y un toque verde. Los platos bien distribuidos para cinco personas, cuchara, cuchillo, tenedor, manteles pequeños bajo cada plato, vasos de vidrio, una jarra de agua, otra de jugo de naranja, dos saleros y dos pimenteros distribuidos de tal forma que no hubiera necesidad de pedirlos, y un espacio bien ubicado a un costado de la mesa donde reposaba una cubeta con hielos y una botella de vino.

-Se ve atractiva. – Dijo Videl que ya podía descansar un poco en su asiento.

-Te noto cansada. ¿Sucede algo?

-Es la cocina. No sé como le hace tu madre para preparar todo eso, pero estoy segura que no debe ser una mujer normal.

-Y tu por que crees que está casada con el hombre más poderoso del universo. Si se debe ser demasiado especial para que un sayajin te elija como pareja y mucho muy especial para que te acepte como esposa

-¿Y tu crees que yo pueda ser suficientemente especial?

-Claro. …… espera ¿Qué…?

-Nada. o///~///o

Todo ya estaba preparado para el día de campo. Pero aún faltaba cocinar la carne. Para esto, Gohan había preparado la carne del jabalí ablandándola a golpes (que yo supongo fue un poco sencillo, puesto que Gohan es muy fuerte, rápido y controla muy bien sus poderes). La cortó en varios filetes y pronto las puso a asar en la parrilla. Ante tanto tiempo a solas, Videl optó por preguntar:

-Gohan, ¿Tu sabes donde se encuentran tus padres?

-Veamos. Cada que la familia sale de paseo, siempre se detienen junto al lago. Ese sitio les recuerda a su primer cita cerca de la casa de mi abuelo, el gran Ox Satan. A veces ellos se quedaban allí durante horas, dormidos juntos. Aunque prácticamente era ella quien le abrazaba mientras dormían, siempre me gustó ver así a mis padres.

-¿Y Goten se encuentra con ellos?

-Conociendo a Goten como lo conozco, ahora mismo ha de estar persiguiendo algún animal indefenso. O volteando el mundo de cabeza con sus juegos. Solo espero que no se lastime mucho (inserte aquí el canto de un grillo) bueno… yo hablaba del animal que le tocó jugar. No lo vaya a matar del cansancio.

-Si, eso decía yo.

De pronto, al ver que los dos estaban lejos de cualquier distracción, Videl decidió acercarse más a Gohan. Si de cualquier forma él no planeaba decir nada, ella debía por el bien de la humanidad dar el primer paso.

-Gohan, ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos?

-Aproximadamente un año.

-Y ¿desde cuando que somos amigos?

-El mismo tiempo, casi.

-¿No crees que… bueno... tu y yo podamos…?

-¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto?

-Gohan, quiero preguntarte algo, y quiero que me lo contestes con verdad absoluta: ¿tú quieres a alguien?

-Claro que si. A mi madre, a mi padre, a Goten, a ti… -de entre los muchos nombres que Gohan mencionó, el nombre de Videl fue el más hermoso que entendió, aun si nunca lo mencionó literalmente. Ese instante fue el decisivo para Videl, tenía que decírselo a como diera lugar.

-Pero yo hablo de otra clase de amor. Del amor que se puede sentir solo una vez y solo con una persona. Del amor que se tuvieron Romeo y…

-¡Gohan! ¡¿Ya está listo el almuerzo!?

Interrumpida por el padre de su amado, este incidente es muy común en gente que se quiere declarar ante su ser amado. Y lo que le siguió ya se podía ver venir.

-Si, padre. Ya está listo.

-Perfecto. ¡Milk! ¡Gohan terminó de prepararlo todo!

-¡Grandioso! ¡Dile que en un momento vamos!

Videl se sentía frustrada ante sus planes de declarársele a Gohan. Sin embargo, las esperanzas aún no se perdían. "Ya me escuchará" pensaba una y otra vez, mientras que veía venir a Gokú y su familia a la mesa que entre los dos habían preparado.

En caso de que no lo recuerden (que más pienso que esta ultima oración sale sobrando) en la mesa se forma un espectáculo de tragaldabas cada que un sayajin se sienta a comer. Ese día no era la excepción. Tanto Gokú como Goten transformaban en polvo cualquier objeto que pasara por su boca. Uno podía esperar que siendo hijo de Gokú, Gohan también debería comportarse de esa misma forma. No. Es más, hasta parecía ser hijo de terrícolas. La educación en la mesa de Gohan era un tanto impecable, lo que le llamaba mucho la atención de Milk y Videl.

-[Algo pasa con Gohan, lo sé] –Pensaba Videl. –gohan, ¿hay algo que te molesta?

-Hay, mira. Que lindo que Videl esté preocupada por ti. –Dijo Milk a quemarropa.

-No es eso, señora… bueno… si es eso, pero no es lo que usted cree. Lo que yo quería es saber lo que le preocupa.

-No, Videl. –Dijo Gohan con esa expresión de tranquilidad que siempre tenía en la cara. –No hay nada para preocuparse… eso creo.

-Gohan ha estado preparándose para un día en especial. –Dijo Gokú deteniendo su alimentación –Cada mañana sale desde temprano, y regresa solo para desayunar. Supongo que tanta paz le resulta un poco aburrida.

-Pero esa no es excusa. Siempre lo tiene a usted para batallar un poco, o para entrenar tiene una familia completa de súper guerreros.

-Bueno, eso es cierto.

-De verdad no es nada. – Y al decir eso, Gohan terminó por completo su comida, al igual que Videl. Elevó la mirada y notó que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. Ante esto, emitió una leve sonrisa. -¡PERFECTO! ¡Esto es lo que yo esperaba!

Y sin previo aviso, Gohan se elevó por los cielos, entrando por entre las nubes y abriendo un leve orificio que dejó ver un rayo de luz. Milk de inmediato comenzó a juntar todas las cosas para retirarse de una vez a casa antes de que comenzara la lluvia. Eso claro apresuró un poco a Gokú y a Goten, debido a que no habían alcanzado a terminar de comer

En cuanto a la joven Videl, al ver que Gohan se había retirado pensó que el día se había acabado para ella. Y la estaba por retirarse cuando fue alzada desde debajo de los hombros por el joven que hacía un momento se había retirado.

-¿Gohan? – Videl se sintió bastante sorprendida pues jamás se esperaba que Gohan le tomara por la espalda. – Que estas…?

- Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte

-Pero ya va a oscurecer…

-Precisamente.

Y Gohan se abrió paso por el cielo. Cuando el aire comenzó a adelgazarse, Gohan se encerró en una esfera de energía tomando todo el aire necesario para lo que deseaba hacer. Videl en cambio comenzaba a sentirse incomoda por la altitud que Gohan estaba tomando con su vuelo, pues una caída desde allí la desvanecería antes de tocar el suelo.

-¿Que es lo que haces?

-¿Darte la vista más hermosa de todas?

-La tierra desde esta altura no es muy linda. De hecho… es bastante espeluznante… y me da pánico…

-No quiero darte una imagen de adrenalina. Quiero darte la mejor imagen que jamás verás nuevamente en la vida.

En un momento aceleró a tal velocidad que por un momento cortó de lleno de lado a lado, apartando de su paso cualquier señal de electricidad estática (aunque con el campo de fuerza hubiese sido suficiente. Una vez por encima de las nubes, Gohan se detuvo en seco, cuya inercia provocó que Videl saliese disparada al cielo un poco, solo para ser atrapada por el mismo Gohan.

-¡ES QUE ACASO DESEAS MATARME!

-Todavía debes vivir. ¿Deseas ver el atardecer conmigo?

-Uh!

Y al momento en que volvió la mirada, Videl contempló la imagen preciosa de un atardecer, vista desde donde ningún ser humano le había visto antes. La luz del sol se reflejaba en un color dorado el cenit de las nubes, haciendo que estas parecieran campos dorados, como si el oro fuere arrojado al mundo superior y formara parte de los cielos. El sol, al estar ocultándose en el horizonte, matizaba los cielos con colores rojizos y dorados. Una vista que ninguna fotografía podrá grabar en el tiempo infinito. Aunque Videl deseara volver a ver esa escena, no podía tener la capacidad de respirar a esa altura. Solo en su corazón podría guardar algo así, sin perder siquiera un poco de claridad. Matices, contrastes y nitidez grabada en su corazón.

-Oh, Gohan! ¡Es hermoso!

-Cada que deseo pensar, subo hasta este sitio para contemplar la segunda imagen más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Es que acaso hay algo más hermoso que esto?

-Si lo hay. –en ese momento el sol desapareció en el horizonte. Gohan, guiado por una fuerza más fuerte que él mismo hizo algo que hasta ese día no puede explicar. Tomo a Videl de detrás de la cadera y la giró de modo que ella quedó frente a frente con Gohan. Un momento que tomó por sorpresa a la heredera de Mr. Satán, que mantenía una expresión de sorpresa, combinada con un poco de pasión. – Para mí, tu imagen es más bella que cualquier imagen que pueda ver.

-¿Gohan?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Videl. – Y sin decir "agua va", Gohan se llevó a Videl a los labios, fundiéndose con ella en el amor que sentía a por la dama que se encontraba en sus labios. Videl no sabía que estaba pasando, pero al sentir a Gohan al final de sus labios decidió que no hacía falta saber nada.

-[Por esta vez, quiero inorarlo todo] –Pensó Videl abrazando a Gohan por detrás de la nuca y profundizando aun más el beso. Embriagándose las almas e aquel licor que inhibe a los sentidos y a la lógica, pasión tan fuerte que aún cuando el sol había dejado de gobernar sobre el mundo, ninguno deseaba dejar ese vicio bendito que es el amor de pareja.

Sin más remedio que detenerse, Videl separó de forma sutil el cuerpo de Gohan, que no soportaba el rostro en su cabeza de la pena que le producía el reaccionar después de lo que había hecho. Al notar en Gohan la pena, Videl se acercó un poco a su rostro con una risita picara e inocente.

-Este es el Gohan que más me agrada –Dijo elevando la mirada de Gohan. – El Gohan inocente e ingenuo que conquistó mi corazón.

-Lamento si… -Todavía no había terminado de hablar cuando Videl le interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en los labios.

-No lo lamentes.

Y lentamente se empino la boca de la botella, esa boca que le proporcionaba ese ardiente licor bendito. Solo un ardiente trago y se separó del vicio.

-Gracias Gohan. Gracias por un día extraño y un atardecer extraordinario.

-Gracias por aparecerte en mi vida.

Y con la tercera vista más hermosa, bajo un cielo estrellado y con la luna como mudo testigo del inicio de su relación, Gohan y Videl se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a su amor. Desde ese día, el cielo siempre se teñirá de dorado. Un color que Videl adoraba observar. Todo debido a su amado guerrero dorado.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Kaito J

17


End file.
